You're Better Than Ghosts
by TheAdventureGirl
Summary: Levi Ackerman is not your average man, in fact, he's not average at all. He carries a gift where he is able to connect with the spirits of the dead which brings both many ups and downs in life. However, when Levi falls close to death, he is saved by Eren Jaeger, a close friend of his cousin and one of his regulars at work.
1. Deathly Chill

_A/N: Some of you may have noticed this fic on AO3 and it's a little ahead of this one. Plus, this it's also my first SnK/Ereri romance fic. If it's terrible, please don't kill me._

* * *

><p>Levi Ackerman really didn't expect much from today. It seemed it was just going to be his normal day when he wakes up, takes a shower, goes to work with Hanji at the cafe, hang out if he's in the mood, and then go relax at home, looking back at the ghosts he met today. That's right. Ghosts. It's something he's gotten used to by now, but that doesn't mean he hasn't tried to pretend like they're not really there. Life has definitely had it's share of 'fuck your fake gift' and honestly, Levi could care less of what people think of his gift. That doesn't mean he hates ghosts, he's just bothered by them. A lot. But then there were also tolerable ghosts like Farlan and Isabel for instance.<p>

Those two were the only ghosts Levi could actually call his close friends (in the afterlife at least) and they thought the same. They were the first ones to convince him that being a medium isn't all bad. He could only talk to them in the privacy of his own home though, while during work hours he would just stand behind the counter for customers at _Petra's Cafe_.

"Welcome back, guys!" Hanji would cheer every time Levi's cousin and her two friends would come through the doors. They were regulars with their usual order of green tea, mocha frappe, chai latte, and a BLT. Levi placed their order on the table, getting a thank you from Mikasa.

"Y'know I think Eren has been staring at you a lot today," whispered Hanji.

"And?" Levi knew who she was talking about. Eren was a tanned skinned brunette with emerald green eyes, which were actually kinda stunning. A close friend of Mikasa's. And yeah, Levi had to admit to himself that Eren was a little cute. But Levi liked to always tell himself that Eren would never really like him if he found out he can see dead people. Levi just shrugged and started doodling with his pen on a napkin. Drawing was something Levi enjoyed a lot. With a slow day like today, this was a good way to entertain himself.

"I think you two would make a cute couple," Hanji stated. She noticed the napkin. "Ooh, is that a ghost you've seen recently? She looks a little like Mikasa." Hanji was one of the people who believed in Levi's gift, so she knew that whenever he drew people, it meant that they were ghosts Levi had met.

"That's because it's her mother. I saw her ghost yesterday when they were here."

"Did you tell Mikasa about that?"

"She doesn't really like to talk about her parents."

They stopped talking when Mikasa's blonde friend Armin walked up to the counter. "Ready to pay now," he smiled.

"I'll take care of that Armin," Hanji smiled back.

Levi stored the napkin into his pocket. "I guess I'll go clean up that filthy table."

When he walked over to the table Eren and Mikasa were not there. They were already waiting for Armin at the door. While Levi cleaned up he noticed a $15 tip with a note written on a napkin saying:

"_**Here's a tip for someone really cute. See you next time Levi" - Eren**_

* * *

><p>When Levi looked back, they were already out the door. Fantastic.<p>

It was finally closing time as Petra locked up the doors while Levi and Hanji tightened their scarfs and put their beanies on. Winter has been a really cold time this year for them as frost seemed to take over everything. Before everyone knew it, they would be living in a new ice age. Petra said her goodbyes for the night and drove away in her car.

"Need a ride home, Levi?" Hanji asked as she unlocked her car.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure? It's a little cold out tonight. I don't mind."

"It's only a few blocks away if I take the shortcut through the park. I can take a little chill. Thanks anyway Hanji."

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

And with that Hanji drove off. As Levi walked home he took notice of all the deceased wandering the streets with most walking with agony and aggravation. That's to be expected though. Most ghost who wander at night tend to be the shittiest. Levi just took a deep breath as he walked through the park, hoping they would ignore him. Oh, how he was wrong.

"_Hey, shorty! You're looking a little pale. Like you've seen a ghost! Hahahaha!"_

"_Please help me, mister. It hurts all over. Help….please…."_

"_That's right! Walk away like the asshole you are! We're still gonna be here!"_

"_Mommy….where's my mommy? Sir, have you seen my mommy?"_

"_Mister, watch out!"_

Levi was so distracted by the voices that he didn't notice the ice on the concrete path. He struggled to gain his footing as he slipped, falling over the edge of the path, crashing into the frozen river below. The cold water hits Levi with a shock like a slap across the face. The shock sends Levi into panic mode as he remembers that he can't swim. Levi's body tingles as the water starts to enter his lungs. It was over, he thought. He was dying. In a few short moments he will be joining those ghosts that he constantly saw on a daily basis. Suddenly, Levi is grabbed by a strong pair of arms and he's lifted to the surface of the water. He feels too weak to find out who it is. Not only is water in his lungs, but hypothermia is taking it's toll on him too. As his whole body is finally on the ground his vision grows blurry, faintly making out a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him with horror.

Then everything goes black.


	2. The Unwanted Guest

"Levi? Can you hear me?"

He can hear Hanji's voice as his vision clears up. Hanji looks down at him with concern in her eyes, her usual cheery expression gone. Levi looks around his surroundings and notices he's in the hospital. He can hear his heart monitor beep as he tries his best to sit up, his body feeling stiff.

"Y-yeah. What the hell happened?" The last thing Levi remembered was seeing those green eyes that belonged to Eren before the life was being drained out of him.

"You almost drowned. You lost your footing while walking home and fell into the frozen river. You also caught bad hypothermia. You were close to death when the ambulance got to you, but luckily you were saved in time. If Eren wasn't around at that time, you could've….god….," Hanji stopped herself, tears forming in her eyes.

"So….it _was_ Eren. How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Three days?!" Levi's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Yeah, your hypothermia was so bad you fell into a coma. I was relieved to hear from the doctor that you'd make it."

Levi sighed. "Shit."

"I got a call from Mikasa afterwards who said you were in the emergency room. I'm guessing Eren told her what happened. After you fell into a coma me and Erwin have been visiting you every chance we got. Mike too. We wanted at least one of us here when you woke up. Eren visited you too, but after a while he got more concerned so he stayed longer. Armin practically had to drag him out of the hospital." Hanji gave a light chuckle.

"I see," was all that Levi could come up with. He was actually flattered on the inside. Not only did Eren save his life, but he also refused to leave his side while he was out. Of course, Levi has learned his lesson of watching where he steps from now on. "What about work?"

"Petra said not to worry about it. Gunther and Eld took over our shifts for now." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! Petra wanted me to bring you some pastries if you woke up today." She picks up a box from the floor with the words _Petra's Cafe _written on top.

"That was nice of her." The two are suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door opening to show Erwin and Mike at the doorway. Erwin was carrying a 'Get Well Soon' balloon and Mike was holding a gift.

"Hey, look who's finally up! It's great to see you awake and healthy, Levi." Erwin smiled

"We brought you a gift," Mike said.

Levi opened it to find a box of tea leaves. Oh, good. He'll be sure to use them when he gets home. Wait. Home. Farlan and Isabel haven't seen him in days. They must be worried sick about him. Levi mentally slapped himself. He also knew a certain someone who he hates will be waiting for him at home along with his two friends.

"Thank you guys. But I'd rather be at home than at this hospital. Farlan and Isabel might be worried." Erwin and Mike believed in his gift as well, though they were both skeptical at first, they came to accept it more over time.

"Well, if you're feeling a lot better and stuff, I guess we can tell your doctors. You sure you're alright?" Hanji asked.

"I'm fine four-eyes. Just a little stiff."

"Hanji, you should call Mikasa and tell her that Levi's awake," Erwin turns to Levi. "Don't worry, I replaced your phone for you."

Levi shook his head. He had more things to worry about than his phone right now. Like how Eren won't be here to see him awake and alive. Like that certain someone waiting for him at home. Like that ghost sitting in that chair on the other side of the room. He looked like an old man, at peace with himself no doubt.

"_The hospital is not so bad once you get used to it. I've met some good people around here."_

That could've been true, but to Levi it seemed that the bad ones liked to interact with him the most. He just wanted to stretch out his legs after these long days.

* * *

><p>It was nice to see that everything at home was as he left it. Nice and clean. Hanji and the others insisted they stay with him for a while but Levi stated that he's a grown man and doesn't need to be babysitted. Levi was still trying to process all that had happened. He was in a coma for three days. He could've died. How much of a coincidence was it that Eren was the one who saved him? He was grateful for that. Speaking of which, he hoped Eren wasn't mad at him for not letting him know he was all right. Especially after he refused to leave him that whole time. He'll make sure to get ahold of him somehow.<p>

He finished making his tea and grabbed one of the pastries he got from Petra, when he noticed the apartment was oddly quiet.

"Farlan? Isabel? You there?" He prayed that _he_ wouldn't answer him.

"_Big bro, you're okay!"_ Isabel appeared next to the couch with a huge smile on her face.

"_Levi! Glad to see you're safe." _Farlan appeared right next to her.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you again too." Levi brings his tea and pastry to the couch while Farlan and Isabel sit next to him.

"_Bro, what happened? Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! We thought you were kidnapped or even dead."_

"You're close about the dead part. I almost died of hypothermia and drowning a few days ago. I was in the hospital in a coma for the remainder that I was gone."

"_What?! Are you feeling okay?" _Farlan asked.

"I'm fine. But I think that it's taking it's toll. I can feel a cold coming. I would've been dead if someone hadn't saved me."

"_Ooh, who was it?" _Isabel looked at Levi with anticipation.

"...His name is Eren."

"_Eren? That name sounds familiar. Farlan, do you know who that is?"_

"_Wait, isn't that the guy who Hanji always says you should get with?"_

"Yes. I still haven't thanked him for it, but I'll find a way to get to that." Levi looked around. "Has you-know-who been around here?"

"_Ugh, yeah. He came here the other day to try and see if you were here. He was disappointed when we told him you haven't been here. But now that you're back, I have a feeling we'll see him soon." _Farlan frowned.

"_I hate him. He does nothing but hurt you, bro. Plus, there's no reason for him to."_

"Did he give you guys any trouble?"

They shook their heads. He knew that they were terrified of that ghost. Levi really didn't want to see that asshole's face, but no matter what he did he could never get rid of him. "If he does show up, I'll deal with him. I always have. I wish he could leave me the fuck alone."

* * *

><p>Before Levi knew it, it was late and he was all caught up with his friends. They all said their goodnights and Levi prepared himself for bed. He was surprised to find out his unwanted guest hadn't arrived. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. But as soon as Levi closed his eyes, he heard that raspy voice in the corner of his room. The voice that has haunted him since he was a child.<p>

"_Welcome back home, Levi."_

Levi looked at him with daggers. "Hello, Rogue."

Rogue just smiled. That damn smile. Levi hated this spirit with every fiber of his being. Rogue was a very deformed looking ghost. He had long brown hair that went close to his shoulders with piercing yellow eyes. His mouth seemed to show all his teeth as there seemed to be no skin covering it. Levi came to the conclusion a long time ago that the skin was probably burned off, causing his death. Levi didn't know Rogue's history. He didn't want to. All he knew was that Rogue loved to mess with Levi.

"_Where have you been? I missed my little short man."_

"Shut the hell up, Rogue. I don't need to tell you anything. Now get out. I'm trying to sleep."

"_Now, Levi, is that anyway to talk to a good friend? We're close. I've known you since you were a weak little 7 year old remember? And I still know you as a weak little 24 year old. We're practically family."_

"I said shut up. And I told you to get the fuck out. Now." Levi was growing impatient with him by the second, memories from his past rising up again. He did not need this from him. Not again.

"_Is it because I remind you that no matter what you do, you'll never be normal? That you're a freak? Yeah, that's what you are. A freak. That's what they called you. All the time. Freak. Liar. Demon. Bastard. You're all of those things."_

He didn't want to listen, but Levi started to remember those horrid memories. The beatings, the name-calling, the humiliation. Tears started forming at the corner of his eyes. "Shut up! You're wrong! Shut up! Leave me alone!"

"_You'll never be loved. By anybody. Because you're not normal. You never will be. Freak!"_

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I fucking hate you! Go burn in hell, Rogue! Nothing you say is true! Go away! GO AWAY! Just shut up! SHUT UP!" Levi finally gave in and broke down in tears. He covered his eyes and sobbed into his pillow. He felt a warm hand through his hair.

"_It's okay, big bro. It's okay. He's gone now. He won't hurt you anymore."_

"_We're here for you, Levi. You'll be okay now. He's nothing but a lying coward."_

"I-I'll never be okay. He's done this to me ever since I was a child a-and he'll continue to keep it up. I just….I just wish he would go away. I want to prove t-that I can find love just as easy as someone who is….normal." Levi calmed down his sobbing and relaxed into Isabel's soothing hand and Farlan's reassuring words.

Levi went to bed with dry tears on his cheeks that night, but that was nothing new to him because it has happened many times before.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please tell me what you think in the reviews so far!_


	3. Sick Day

Levi woke up feeling like crap. He had a major headache along with a stuffed up nose. Seems like a cold has settled in after all. Plus, that crying last night didn't help at all. He decided that maybe a hot shower would probably help him feel better. After he was done washing up, his nose felt better, for the most part, but his head still hurt.

"Guess I'll take it easy for today. I don't have to go back to work for a few days anyway," Levi said to himself. His cold just seemed to get worse as the hours went by, though. He rested on his couch trying his best to relax while watching any movie that was on. His sneezes must have been heard by his friends because he could sense Isabel's presence behind him. "I know that's you, Isabel."

"_Just making sure you're not dying on us." _Isabel walked in front of the t.v. looking down at Levi. "_You look like you're coming down with a fever, big bro. I haven't heard you sneeze this much since you were in middle school."_

"Hmph. Where's Farlan?" Levi asked. He looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"_I'm not sure. Perhaps he's keeping Rogue in check."_

Levi winced at Rogue's name. Just the name was enough to send chills up his spine. Levi had to give Farlan credit. Farlan feared Rogue but he was still brave enough to keep an eye on him for Levi. But Levi didn't want his two friends facing someone they feared for him. Rogue was his burden so Levi felt that he had to be the one to deal with it.

Levi sighed. "He doesn't have to do that."

"_It's not that he has to, bro. He wants to. Rogue is just an asshole. His spirit should have passed on long ago. That's just not the case with him though, is it?"_

"No, it isn't. One of these days, he's gonna get what's coming to him and it won't be pretty." Levi continued to sneeze, tissues piling up in his small trash. "Gross," he scowled. Isabel laughed. They heard a knock on the door. Isabel tilted her head.

"_Who could that be?"_

He shrugged. "Maybe it's Hanji or Erwin." He got up from the couch and looked through the peephole. Well, this was surely a surprise. Levi took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Eren?"

Eren stood at the doorway, looking down at him. He seemed to have a nervous smile on his face. Eren gulped. "Y-yeah. Hey, Levi. Um….how are you feeling?"

"I have a cold so I'm feeling a little shitty. But other than that, I'm doing good."

Eren gave a light giggle. Levi could tell Eren was struggling to say something else so Levi continued the conversation. "How did you find out where I lived?"

"Oh, uh, Mikasa told me. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I can see why. You were the one who saved me, weren't you?"

Eren seemed to be caught off guard by that. "Yeah, I did. I'm guessing they told you, huh?"

"Yeah, they did. I have been meaning to thank you for that. If you hadn't saved me like you did, I wouldn't be here right now. So….thank you, Eren. Really. Also, I'm sorry if I upset you for leaving the hospital so quickly, but I was eager to get home." Levi can see a light shade of pink on Eren's cheeks.

"Your welcome, Levi. And don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm just glad to know that I was able to save you in time. When I grabbed you in the water I thought I was too late. But when the doctors told me you were gonna be okay, I was relieved. I'm glad I saved your life." Eren gives Levi a genuine smile.

Levi gives a light chuckle. "Glad to hear that, kid. I'm assuming the cafe isn't as good without me and Hanji?"

"Nah, Gunther and Eld are okay, but they're not you two. And hey, I'm no kid. I'm 20, remember?"

Levi was about to respond when he was interrupted by his coughing. He covered his mouth, making sure not to cough on Eren. As he finished coughing, his headache came back. Levi waved a hand at Eren. "Excuse me. Seems it's getting pretty bad."

Eren nodded. "That's okay. You should get some rest, though. Maybe I'll come visit you when you get better." Levi wouldn't mind that at all actually. Suddenly, he spotted something on Eren that he hoped wasn't really there. He nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you later then," Levi said as Eren was getting ready to walk away. Before Levi closed the door, he said back to Eren, "By the way, thanks for the tip." And with that, he closed the door before Eren had a chance to look back.

"_Wow. Real smooth there, bro."_ Isabel said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like I've ever been a professional at that stuff. And just because he saved my life, it doesn't mean I'm automatically in love with him. I'm just grateful."

"_Hm, still. Hanji was right, he is cute for you. I think he likes you."_

"Tch, talk to Hanji about that kinda shit. I'm gonna take some medicine and rest." Levi walked into the kitchen when he saw Isabel look at him with a confused look. "What?"

"_Did you see it too? On Eren?"_

"...Yeah. I've seen stuff like that before. It's nothing new to me, I've just never seen it on Eren before now."

"_Maybe 'cause you've never been with Eren alone?"_

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Didn't seem like a bad spirit. I sensed the warmth. That was the same with Petra, but with her I saw his whole body. Just seeing a tan skin hand on Eren's shoulder didn't make sense."

"_Perhaps the ghost didn't want to make itself known? It happens." _She waited until Levi finished taking his medicine. "_You're not worried about….him showing up tonight?"_

"What's another night of that hell to me?" He stopped when Isabel gave him a sad glare. "I have faith in Farlan. It's like he said: Rogue is a lying coward."

Isabel hung her head down. "_And yet, you still listen to everything he says about you. Even though none of it is true and you know it."_ She sounded heartbroken. "_How long must this cycle go on with you and Rogue? I don't think I can take another day seeing you cry like that." _She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. Levi just pets her head with a sad expression.

"I should rest."

"_...Yeah."_


	4. Marco and Hang Out Requests

The week seemed to pass by fairly quickly for Levi. He started to feel much better from his cold and was ready to go back to work. He texted Hanji to let her know he was gonna show up today and Levi was actually looking forward to going back to the cafe. Even a little excited to see Eren today. Hanji showed up in front of his apartment building to pick him up smiling and waving at him to get in. After the near death experience, Hanji refused Levi to walk to and from work anymore and wouldn't hear any of it. Levi didn't mind though, he guessed it was better than walking. The day was a little busy at the cafe, but everything was still manageable. While Levi was busy cleaning off a booth, he saw Eren and the others come in, but someone else seemed to be with them today.

He was a tall young man with ash colored hair shaped into an undercut. That wasn't what caught Levi's attention. It was more of the dark-haired freckled fellow who seemed to be behind him who Levi could tell wasn't there in reality. Eren waved at Levi with a smile on his face, Levi nodding back. Levi approached Hanji who was making coffee behind the counter and tapped on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna need you to be in charge of Mikasa's table today," he said.

She gave him a confused look. "How come? You're not feeling awkward around Eren now, are you?"

Levi shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I can see someone. He's behind the new guy."

Hanji looked back at the group on the table and sighed. "Okay, Levi. I'll take care of it. Can you make sure the coffee is alright?"

"Yeah." As Levi finished the coffee, he noticed the freckled guy was wandering around. He took this opportunity to draw a quick sketch of the ghost. He jumped when he heard a voice in front of him.

"_Woah, that's a very nice drawing of me. You can actually see me?"_ The young man smiled at Levi, awe in his eyes. Levi looked around to make sure nobody was staring and nodded at the man.

"_That's amazing! I've heard of mediums before, but I just thought it was all for show. My name is Marco, by the way. Marco Bott. What's yours?"_

Levi wrote his name on his notepad. "_It's nice to meet you, Levi."_

Levi wrote more on the notepad: **Why are you following that one guy? **

"_Hm? You mean Jean? Oh, Jean was my best friend when I was alive. I died last year of illness. I'm just making sure to keep an eye on him like I always did. I want to make sure he's treating his boyfriend right."_

**Boyfriend?**

"_Mmhm. The blonde one over there, Armin. He seems real good for Jean. Gotta make sure Jean doesn't do something wrong."_

**You're not passing on into heaven for that? Sorry, Marco, but that sounds pretty stupid. I'm sure your buddy can take care of himself.**

"_Hehe, um, well the thing is….," _Marco scratched his head nervously, "_I don't really know how to pass on."_

Levi rolled his eyes. **You and the rest of the ghosts around here.**

He had to get back to work before anyone caught him getting distracted so Marco walked back around the cafe. He and Hanji finally had time to chat after serving the customers.

"Did you communicate with the ghost?" Hanji asked.

Levi showed her the sketch. "His name is Marco. Apparently he's just watching Jean over there so he doesn't fuck up his relationship with Armin. It seems like his spirit can pass on, but he's not sure how to."

"Oh, this Marco guy is like Auruo, then. Watching over someone they care about. Seems to be a pattern with ghosts."

"Seems like it." Levi saw Eren get up from his seat and walk up to them.

"Ready to pay now." Eren said.

"You're asking for the bill today, Eren? That's new. Usually Armin does it." Hanji grinned.

"Haha, well as you can see, Armin is a little preoccupied at the moment." Eren pointed back at Armin and Jean sitting next to each other, Jean's arm around Armin's shoulders. Hanji nodded with a smile. She looked down at Levi. Oh, god.

"Levi, why don't you give Eren the bill? You've cleaned up enough tables for today. I'll do it for you." Hanji left before Levi had the chance to protest. He growled and walked over towards the cash register as Eren followed him. He placed the bill down as Eren brought out his wallet to pay.

"Didn't know Armin had a boyfriend," Levi stated.

"They've been dating for a while now. This is actually Jean's first time here. Even though he can be an ass sometimes, he makes Armin happy. That's really all that matters to me and Mikasa."

"_Aww, that's so sweet of Eren."_ Marco said from behind Levi. If Eren wasn't in front of him, Levi would've told Marco to get lost.

"It's good to have friends like that, kid." Eren placed the money down and Levi gave his change back. Eren tapped his fingers on the counter and looked up at him.

"Y'know it's really nice to see you fully recovered and back at work again. But you seemed a bit bothered today. You usually like serving our table. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I guess I'm still a little shaky of coming back to work. Feels like a chill around me," he lied.

"_Hey, I'm feeling very insulted right now." _Marco said sarcastically.

"That's good. So, um, look I was wondering," Eren rubbed his neck, "….if you're not busy tomorrow, I don't know…."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Eren wasn't doing what he thought he was doing was he?

"Uh, maybe we can hang out tomorrow at my place after you're done with work? You don't have to if you don't want to, though, it's okay." Eren's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink as Levi's eyes widened at his request.

"_Haha, I'm just going to leave the two of you alone."_ Marco backed away from them and hurried to the other side of the cafe.

Levi cleared his throat. He was not good with this sort of thing. "Um, yeah, sure. I'm free tomorrow and I get out early, anyway. Why not?"

Eren's eyes lit up. "R-really? Great! I'll come pick you up here after work tomorrow, then! See ya later!" And with that Eren ran out the door to catch up with the others, a huge smile on his face.

"What the fuck was that?" Levi whispered to himself. He felt Marco's presence beside him.

"_That, Levi, was being asked out on a date. You don't seem so thrilled."_

He wrote down on the notepad saying: **I'm not very experienced with those. I don't even think it's a date. It's just hanging out. And aren't you supposed to be following your friend right now? Why are you still here?**

"_So cheerful. But your words from earlier got to me. It wouldn't hurt to meet some other ghosts around this town. I've been dead all this time and never onced socialized. Jean and Armin deserve some alone time too, if you know what I mean."_

**Whatever. As long as you stay away from the ones at night. They are the worst.**

"_I'll keep that in mind. Well then, I hope we see each other again some time. It was nice meeting you. Farewell, Levi." _Marco smiled at him one last time before disappearing.

"Until next time, Marco." Levi whispered.

* * *

><p>"Say what you want, Levi. I think it's a date," Hanji said as they were driving back to Levi's apartment building.<p>

"And I said it is probably just a hang out."

"You said probably. Then, the next thing you know it, you'll both be waking up naked in his bed."

Levi felt his face heat up and looked away from her. "Fuck off, shitty-glasses."

Hanji just laughed hysterically. "Calm down, grumpy. I'm just teasing. I don't really think that would happen….yet." She gave Levi a stupid grin which responded with her getting a death glare from him. They arrived in front of the building as Levi exited the car. Hanji called back.

"Levi, wait! I got something for you." She reached over to the back seat and handed him a book. "Moblit got it for you. He hoped it might help."

Levi read over the title. "Spiritual Cleansing?"

Hanji nodded. "You always did say you've been having trouble with ghosts….and yourself."

"Well….tell Moblit thanks for me. I'll give it a read one of these days."

"Good. I'll see in you in the morning, buddy!"

As Levi made his way up to his apartment he started to skim through the book. It seemed to have cleansing remedies spiritually and mentally. Well, after all that Levi has been through in less than 2 weeks, he guessed it wouldn't hurt to try and clear his mind. Especially, with Eren asking him to 'hang out' tomorrow. But the strange thing was, Levi didn't notice the ghostly tanned hand on Eren's shoulder today.


	5. Afternoon with Eren

"_Just remember to tell us how your date goes tonight,"_ Farlan said.

Levi looked at him. "It's not a date. It's just hanging out."

"_Well whatever it is, I wanna get all the details." _Isabel smiled.

Levi rolled his eyes and continued getting ready for work. He was constantly getting reminded of his afternoon with Eren by his two friends. He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous about today. It was just Eren. And when was the last time he actually felt nervous about anything like this? It's not like a date or anything….right? He had time to stop worrying about that when Hanji texted him, informing him that she was on her way. He was heading out the door until Rogue suddenly appeared and blocked his way. He spoke in that usual raspy, monstrous tone of his.

"_What seems to be on your mind today, shorty?" _he asked.

Farlan and Isabel quickly ran over next to Levi. Isabel carried a frightened expression and Farlan stood his ground, worry deep in his face. Levi frowned.

"Fuck off, Rogue. And get out of my way, I'm gonna be late for work."

"_Oh, come now. I know that look of yours anywhere. What's the story? I'm not leaving until I know."_

"_Just leave him alone Rogue, before I come over there and make you sorry,"_ Farlan growled.

Rogue just looked at him and smiled. "_Farlan, you don't scare me. If anything, you fear me. I can see right through you, just like Levi."_

That seemed to get to Farlan as his mask of bravery was drained out his face. Levi walked up to Rogue and stared right into his yellow eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Move."

Rogue nodded. "_Fair enough. I'll find out eventually. Have a nice day, freak."_

He moved out of the way and Levi quickly exited the apartment. Now it was just Farlan and Isabel alone with Rogue. He walked closer to them, greeted with dirty looks.

"_Tell me, what's going on with him?"_

"_Why don't you mind your own fucking business? Big bro has never done anything to you. So just back off!" _Isabel spat.

"_Should've known I wouldn't get anything out of you two." _Rogue sighed.

He quickly ran to Farlan and threw a quick punch to his face, Farlan backing away in pain. Isabel hurries away only to be shoved against Farlan. Rogue smiles at them and slowly fades away.

"_I guess I'll have to find him and figure it out myself. Unless you two want more of what was served to you, I suggest you back off before you hurt yourselves. But then again, you can't get any deader than you are now."_

Rogue finally disappears leaving the two in a painful state. They both get up and Farlan rubs his cheek. "_Damn, that bastard punches hard. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. But we need to warn Levi about Rogue. C'mon, we need to hurry." _She slowly starts to fade away until Farlan stops her.

"_No, wait! I think that's what Rogue wants us to do. If we go off to where Levi is, he'll follow us and stir up trouble."_

"_Well I can't just stand here and do nothing! He needs us! Quit being a wimp and come with me!"_

"_I don't think there is anything we _can _do, Isabel! Look at us! We're stuck! He's smarter than us. He knows that our first impulse is to warn Levi and if we do, he will just follow us to where he is and cause trouble. Do you want that?! Do you want another night of Levi crying his eyes out because of that monster?!"_

Isabel began to tear up. "_N-no. Oh god, no. Farlan, you know I don't want that. I hate seeing him like that. But you're saying there's nothing we can do?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry,"_ Farlan whispered. "_But don't worry. Rogue doesn't know where Levi works. Since he won't be getting any ideas from us, he'll be going around asking other ghost around town. But no ghost knows where he works, much less even know Levi. I'm sure he'll be fine."_

"_Farlan, I hope that big brain of yours is right."_

* * *

><p>"Fluff up your hair a bit. It looks more sexy that way!" Hanji said as she tried to grab Levi's hair.<p>

"Get the hell off me! He's waiting for me outside."

"Alright, alright. Have fun, but not too much fun!"

He scowled at her but she just smiled as he exited out the door. Eren was waiting for him outside of his car and smiled when he saw Levi.

"You look nice today," Eren said. Levi thanked him as they both get inside the car and start heading towards Eren's place.

"Thanks again for coming."

"Why are you thanking me? You're the one who invited me."

"I know, but I didn't think you'd actually say yes. You must've remembered that I wanted to hang out as soon as you got better."

"Something like that, I guess."

Before he knew it, he was already at Eren's place. It was a small one-story house painted blue and white with green grass in the front along with daffodil buds. Levi was surprised that they weren't ruined by the cold weather. All in all it was a friendly looking house, very family-like.

"Not bad," said Levi.

"Haha, surprised by where I live?"

"I gotta be honest with you, I thought you lived in an apartment or with Armin. Didn't expect a brat like you to own a house."

"Aren't you a charmer?" Eren laughed. "Come inside, it's getting cold out here." Eren opened the door and they both walked inside. It seemed nicer on the inside, a good hospitality setting.

"Seems like a lot of furniture for someone who lives alone." Levi pointed out.

"Oh, my dad and I used to live here when I was little. He lives out of state now due to his work and since I was old enough to live on my own, he gave the house to me. It's a bit big for just me, but I love it, and I usually have Armin and Mikasa visit me. Make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna order us something to eat. How does Chinese food sound?"

"It sounds fine."

Eren nodded and walked inside the kitchen. Levi decided to walk around the living room, looking at the pictures Eren had on top of the fireplace. There were pictures of Eren as a kid and a man with glasses who Levi assumed was Eren's father. However, in another picture with Eren and his father, there seemed to be someone else with them. A woman with a smile similar to Eren's, her brown hair in a side ponytail. Levi suspected it could've been Eren's mother, but he didn't mention one. Levi sighed and let it go. Surely, it wasn't important.

But once again, Levi was wrong. When he sat on the couch, he suddenly saw a woman's figure at the corner of the living room. She looked exactly like the woman in the picture, staring at him with intensity. Levi stared back, hoping she would catch on.

"_It's you again." _She said. "_You're the man my son saved, aren't you?"_

So she was Eren's mother. Why wouldn't Eren mention her? He checked to make sure Eren wasn't back from the kitchen yet. He nodded back to her. She turned away from him as they heard Eren coming back. Levi made it look as though he wasn't staring at the corner of the room. Eren didn't seem to suspect a thing and sat on the other couch.

"Sorry if I took long. It should be over here shortly."

"Don't worry, I seemed to keep myself occupied while you were gone."

"Good. So Levi, since it'll take a while for the food, I thought we can get to know each other more. I've known you for months now and know almost nothing about you."

"You seem to think I'm really cute," Levi smirked. "That's something."

Eren blushed. "Y-yeah, but I wanna know more. Like, for example, have you and Mikasa always been good cousins?"

Levi shrugged. "We were more close when we were kids. Unfortunately, rough times hit when I was an adolescent and I didn't spend as much time with her as I did. But we still remained on good terms, despite things getting ugly. She grew up and did her own things and so did I."

Eren nodded, a concentrated look on his face. "What about you and Hanji? Have you two been friends for long?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I kinda….had some trouble in middle school and she helped me out a lot, despite me refusing her help. Eventually, I grew used to her shit-eating grin and started hanging out with her more often. After that, she stuck to me like glue and never left. There's Erwin and Mike, but I didn't meet them until high school."

"What kind of trouble in middle school? If you don't mind me asking."

"...It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. Just….another time." He looked over to the ghost and quickly looked back, her hand resting on Eren's shoulder. That must've been the one Levi saw before. It was the same tan colored hand. "So what about you?" Levi asked.

"What do you wanna know?

"What was your childhood like here?"

"Ah, it was pretty good. It was just me and my dad most of the time. Even though he'd get busy with work he would still make time for me. We would sometimes spend afternoons at the park after I was done with school. I've always loved living here."

Levi took notice that Eren once again lied about his mother. He looked up and saw a sad expression on her face. He started to grow curious on what the story was.

"Levi?"

He blinked. "Hm?"

"You seemed to space out there for a second. You okay?"

Shit. "Yeah, yeah. Just was thinking how close you and your dad must be. Me and my dad had never had a close relationship. I could care less, though. He wasn't fit to be called a father by me."

"What about your mom?"

"She died giving birth to me."

"Oh."

Levi looked to the ghost and back. "Did you have a mother?"

Eren fell silent for a few seconds then shook his head. "No." They heard a doorbell and Eren got up. "Be right back!"

When Eren left the room he immediately looked at the woman. She spoke first before he had the chance to.

"_What's your name?"_

"Levi," he whispered.

"_My name is Carla. I know you must be very confused right now, but it's a long story. Eren has never talked about me in years."_

"You're watching over him? I saw your hand before."

"_Yes, that was me. It seems me and you keep running into each other. But it is a pleasure to meet you. My son seems very fond of you and you're the first person who's talked to me in a long time."_

"It's nice to meet you too." He quickly looked away when he heard Eren walking towards the living room, carrying two Chinese take out boxes and forks.

"Hope you like chow mein," he smiled.

* * *

><p>While eating their food, Levi and Eren continued their discussion. Eren told him of how he met Armin and Mikasa and made other friends growing up. Levi talked about the antics he got into with Hanji in high school and how Mike and Erwin had to always get them out of trouble.<p>

Eren laughed. "You guys did what?!"

"He were trying to shave off Nile's shit excuse for a mustache. Hanji jumped on his back and a passed her the shaving cream and razor. He were so fucking close to shaving it off until Mike yanked her off and Erwin had to apologize for us."

"Was the mustache really that bad?"

"Oh yeah. We were doing him a favor. You can't attend high school and have something like that on your face."

Eren laughed again and Levi saw Carla smiling. This actually turned out to be a very nice evening. He really had nothing to worry about after all. He and Eren learned more about each other and he also met Eren's sweet mother. He was about to continue talking to Eren until he saw Rogue appear behind Carla. No. No, no, no. This was not happening. Carla screamed and covered Eren with her arms.

"_Levi, who is that?!"_

Levi's face went pale, his eyes filled with horror. How did he even find him? He needed to get out of here and fast, before he does anything to hurt Carla and Eren. He quickly put his food down and got up from his seat. "I'm sorry Eren, but something came up and I need to leave right away."

Eren looked surprised and hurt by the sudden outburst. "Wait, why? Is everything okay, Levi? You look a little pale. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. I just need to go! Um, Hanji needed me to meet her back at my apartment for something. Sorry, Eren. We can do this some other time."

"_How rude, bastard. Leaving your poor date alone. No wonder no one will love you,"_ Rogue snickered.

Levi ignored him and hurriedly put on his coat and beanie. Eren grabbed his hand before he could run. "At least let me give you a ride back home? It's at least a 30 minute walk and it's cold out there."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I've learned to watch where I step from now on. I just gotta go!"

He moved his hand out of Eren's grasp and quickly ran out the door, not bothering to close it. Luckily, he knew how to get home from here and ran as fast as he could to get home, ignoring the cold wind in his face. He didn't see many people on the street so not many obstacles were in his way, but he could still hear the spirits around him.

"_What's your hurry, sir?"_

"_Watch it, asshole!"_

"_Slow down! You might hurt yourself!"_

"Shut up! Can all of you just shut up?!" He shouted.

He could finally see his apartment building after what felt like a century of running. He couldn't stop freaking out. Rogue probably hurt Farlan and Isabel. He could've hurt Carla. But most of all, Levi couldn't get Eren's hurt expression out of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sorry_


	6. Don't Screw This Up

"Farlan?! Isabel?!" Levi shouted as he entered his home.

They both appeared in front of him with worry in their faces. Isabel ran up to him and hugged him, tears about to fall from her eyes.

"_Levi….what happened? You look like you're about to puke and you're out of breath." _Farlan stated.

"He was there. Rogue was there. How….how the fuck did he….?"

"_We didn't tell him, bro. I swear. He trapped us like flies. We couldn't leave to warn you. We wanted to help! We wanted to help so bad!" _Isabel cried and walked away from him.

"Did he hurt you? Both of you?"

"_Just a punch to the face and a shove, but we were okay. But what happened to us doesn't matter. Did he do anything to you?" Farlan asked._

"Nothing extreme. But as soon as I saw him I knew I had to get out of there and fast. I was worried he might've hurt Eren or his mother. Isabel, remember that hand we saw when he came to visit me? That was his mom. Fuck, Eren probably thinks I'm fucking crazy now. Once again, that son of a bitch has ruined everything."

"_We're so sorry, Levi," _Isabel said. "_I swear, the next time he shows his ugly face around here, I'm gonna-"_

"You'll do nothing. I won't let him put another hand on you."

"_Oh, really? You can only do so much. You can touch him sure, but if he wants, your hand could go right through him," _said Farlan. "_Face it. If you try and fight him it'll all be in vain."_

"What about you? You're the one who's scared shitless of him."

"_Hey, at least I try to stand up to him the best I can! All you do is cry just because of a few false words. Don't get mad at me that your date got ruined!"_

"You know the damn reason why I do, smartass! You know all the shit I've been through. Every single bit of it. So don't you dare insult me like that, Farlan! You're just as bad!"

"_Guys, please, don't fight-"_

"_I'm just as bad!? I think you've seemed to forget that I'm dead, Levi! I don't have to help you. If I wanted, I could've denied the offer to help you years ago!"_

"_Farlan, sto-"_

"Then why still help if you're so fed up with this shit, huh? No one is stopping you. But I would expect more from you! You're dead, so you don't have to worry about things that I go through. Hell, Farlan, you don't have to worry about anything at all if you wanted! You are just a spirit trying to make up for what you couldn't do while you were still alive!"

"_At least I'm normal and not a fucking freak like you!"_

Levi and Isabel's eyes widened at the insult, Farlan finally processing what he had said, guilt filling his eyes and shaking his head.

"_N-no, oh god. Levi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It was an accident!"_

Levi didn't hear any of it and pushed his way through Isabel, giving Farlan a cold stare. "I've heard enough of that from Rogue, Kenny, and plenty of others. I don't need to hear it from you too!" He walked past him and headed towards his room. Before he entered, he looked back at them.

"I don't wanna talk to either of you for the rest of the night. My day has gone crappy enough. So just leave." He slammed the door and sat on his bed, taking deep breaths. He heard his phone vibrate and checked his text message. It was Mikasa. Why was Mikasa texting him?

**Mikasa: **Hey, is everything okay?

He growled and threw his phone on the other side of the bed. Boy, did this day go really bad fast. Levi figured now would be a good time to use of those spiritual cleansing remedies from that book. He went to reach for it on the nightstand until he sensed Rogue's cold presence behind him. He frowned.

"_Wow, has it been one entertaining day! Not only did you just ruin your date, but you just got into a fight with one of your best friends. You always seem to get on everyone's bad side. I agree with what Farlan said. I think he's been listening to me more."_

"I am seriously not in the mood for you, fucker."

"_Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. I feel bad for that Eren guy. And his mom. Did you see the look on her face? Talk about priceless. How Eren can actually like a demon like you is beyond me."_

Levi looked at him, those yellow eyes too calm for comfort. "How did you even find me?"

"_Oh, it wasn't easy. After I knew I wouldn't get anything from those two morons, I needed to take the situation into my own hands. Luckily, I found a ghost who knew exactly where you worked. I went there, but you were already gone. But that big mouth friend of yours sang like a canary to that one, tall, blonde douchebag about this date you were at. Then I searched every single fucking home close to that cafe, until I finally found out where you were hiding. I didn't get to have much fun, since you ran off like the coward you are."_

"Which ghost told you where I worked?"

"_Some freckled guy with dark hair. Said he met you yesterday. He looked really creeped out of me, but hey, I can't help it if my face looks so distracting." _He smiled at Levi.

Levi remembered now. "Marco." He said under his breath.

"_Ah, so you do know him. Well, you've seemed to have been through a lot today, so I'm gonna give you some space. I'm nice like that."_

"Bullshit."

"_Believe me, freak. Seeing you like this is enough for me. I'll just enjoy watching you wallow in your self pity." _

Rogue disappeared with those words, leaving Levi alone. Thank god. He heard his phone vibrate again to see another message from Mikasa.

**Mikasa:** Answer me. What happened?

Levi sighed and texted her back.

**Levi: **Tonight didn't go as planned. I think your friend thinks I'm psycho by now.

**Mikasa: **Don't tell me your ability got in the way again

**Levi: **It did.

**Mikasa: **Did you tell him?

**Levi: **Fuck no.

**Mikasa: **Can you at least explain to him the best that you can tomorrow?

**Levi: **No promises

While Levi appreciated her concern, he liked to believe that he doesn't need it. He grabbed his book and flipped through the pages to find the mind cleansing chapter. He saw a certain chapter title that interested him and observed it. Holy crap. This was perfect. Unfortunately, he would have to save this chapter for another day. He didn't have the material for it. Yet. Levi found the mind cleansing chapter and immediately started to read.

* * *

><p>Levi decided not to come to work today. He asked Hanji to give Petra the excuse that he was still feeling a little sick from the recovery. However, Hanji was reluctant and almost downright refused. After almost 15 minutes, Levi finally convinced her. He just couldn't face Eren after the stunt he pulled. Not yet, at least. The apartment was very quiet today. Isabel, Farlan, nor Rogue was disturbing him. Levi didn't really care. He was still pretty mad at Farlan for what he said, but he also reminded himself of the things he said back. The lack of spirits actually made him feel relaxed. It gave him the sense of….normality.<p>

He heard a knock on his door. He groaned and got up from the couch, pausing his movie. He looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Mikasa?" Levi asked. Mikasa stood at the doorway, wearing a pea coat along with her usual red scarf. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I get a 'hello' first?"

He sighed. "Hello. Now why are you here?"

"I came to see why you weren't at work today."

"Is that all?"

"No, I also wanna know what happened yesterday."

"Come in, then." He stepped aside and Mikasa walked in. He shut the door and Mikasa sat on the couch while he came to join her. Mikasa crossed her arms as she stared at him with intensity.

"Eren texted me telling me you suddenly ran off. Something about seeing Hanji. I'd take it you panicked?"

"When you see a spirit that looks down-right terrifying appearing next to Eren and his dead relative, you'd panic too. I ran out of their immediately before anything could happen. But, yeah, I had to lie to Eren about my ability."

"But why?"

"Why do you think? You know what used to happen when I tried to tell people about my gift. It all ended in disaster."

"You told Hanji and she didn't think of you any different. She thought it was cool. Sure, Erwin and Mike took some time to believe you, but now they don't care. I never treated you any different either. I'm sure Eren wouldn't care about it. I've known him for a long time, so I think I know."

"That's different. Hanji and the others are my closest friends and you're my cousin. I don't really know what Eren is to me."

"Do you think he suspects?"

"I highly doubt it. I just think he's really curious to the real reason why I ran off. He's not stupid."

"So, you're not going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will, but not soon. I'll give it some time."

Mikasa paused for a moment. "You mentioned something about a relative of Eren's."

"Yeah?"

"Um….what did they look like?"

Levi blinked and saw that Mikasa's face carried what seemed a hint of sadness. "Well, it was a woman, I think maybe in her late 40's or early 50's. Eren looked a little like her. She, uh, had her hair tied in a side ponytail."

"Did you find out her name?"

"She said her name was Carla. Eren's mother."

He heard Mikasa make a quiet gasp and noticed her eyes water up. "Mrs. Jaeger. I can't believe it, you actually saw her!"

"You know her?"

"I did. She was such a kind woman. She was like a mother figure to me. Eren and her were really close and she always welcomed me and Armin into her home with open arms. But after she died, I don't know what happened to Eren. It's like he automatically forgot about her. Every time anyone would bring her up, Eren would basically shut everyone out. I haven't heard him talk about her in so long. Did she say anything else to you?"

"Nothing much. We just introduced ourselves and she stated that Eren was 'fond' of me. I actually saw her once before yesterday, but at that time it was just her hand I saw."

"I still can't believe it. Mrs. Jaeger is still with us." Mikasa wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks for telling me that."

"It's what I do."

Mikasa checked her phone and got up from the couch. "I should be going soon. I need to be getting to work."

"I thought you had the day off?"

"I did, but I guess my co worker Sasha got the stomach flu, so I need to fill in her place. But before I go…." She texted something on her phone and Levi's phone vibrated. He checked to see a phone number sent by Mikasa.

"What is this?"

"That's Eren's number. Text him when you get the chance. Unless you're scared." She teased.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Ackerman. Now get to work before you're late."

As Mikasa walked out the door she looked back at him. "I mean it, though. You don't have to tell him the truth yet, but at least try your best to explain as logically as you can. I can tell you like him."

His eyes widened. "I don't like him like that!"

She smirked. "Never said you did. I just said you like him. Bye, Levi!"

And then Levi was left alone again. He looked again at Eren's number and considered it. Levi promised himself he wouldn't screw this up. Sure, he wasn't experienced with these things. Sure, he had an ability which only few people had. Sure, he made a mistake yesterday. But he swore not to mess up this relationship he could actually have.

He saved the number to his phone and put in Eren's contact name in.


	7. Apologies All Around

Eren walked faster when he spotted Levi on the park bench. Eren seemed a bit confused at first because it looked like Levi was talking to somebody, but no one was there. Eren decided to drop it and proceeded to walk towards him.

"_And that's the story of how this fork in my chest killed me."_

"Interesting."

"Um, Levi?"

Levi jumped slightly. He might as well have punched himself in the face. He was supposed to be meeting Eren here, not talk to spirits. Especially not in public. How much did Eren see, too?

"Oh, hey Eren. Care to sit down?" He gestured his hand to the other side of the bench. Thank god it wasn't too cold today. It was nice to get out like this. Eren sat down and looked around before looking back at Levi.

"I could've sworn I heard you talking to someone."

Levi blinked and shrugged. "I was just talking to myself. People do that sometimes, brat."

Eren still felt uncertain but smiled and nodded. "I guess so. Also, thanks for contacting me. I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

"Well I had my own reasons for not showing up yesterday at work. Mikasa convinced me to come see you. She was also the one who gave me your number. I wanted to talk to you about the other day. About why I left so suddenly."

"Of course. I'm all ears."

Levi crossed his legs and took a deep breath. "First off, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do right out of nowhere. As you might have noticed, the thing I said about meeting up with Hanji was a lie. I panicked and just ran off."

"But why? If you were uncomfortable with all those questions I asked you, I'll understand. They were kinda personal."

"Believe me, kid, even though those questions brought up things that I'd like to forget, I can't. They changed me too much. But that wasn't it. I just panicked I guess. You're someone I've known for a while, but have never spent time with before. Plus, you're the same person who saved my life. I should've treated you better than that."

"You don't have to think that you need to treat me all special just because I saved your life. It's okay if you panicked. I did ask you out on a date out of nowhere, after all."

Levi had to make sure he heard that right. "What?"

"I said that date request did come out of nowhere. It's okay." He smiled as Levi's cheeks became warm. "By the way, Mikasa did tell me you were a little clumsy with that stuff."

"Remind me to get revenge on her one of these days."

Eren chuckled. "So….how about we give that date a second chance? We can have it somewhere else if you'd like."

"W-wait, you're serious?"

"Hell yeah I am! I did say I wanted to know more about you, didn't I? Since our first one didn't go so well, why not?"

"S-sure, kid. We can go out again." Levi could feel his cheeks warming up by the second. They both got up from their seats and started walking down the path.

"Awesome! Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Any place is fine, really."

"I actually know of this great place where one of my friends work. How does Saturday night sound?"

"That'll be okay."

"That's great. Saturday it is, then! I'll pick you up at your place." Eren realized that they reached the sidewalk by his car. "You need a ride anywhere?"

He shook his head. "I'm just going to hang around here for a while. I needed to get some fresh air. I'm also meeting up with Erwin and the other guys for lunch. And don't worry, I'm not falling in a river anytime soon."

"I hope not. I better get going, then. Thank you, Levi. I'm glad we got to settle what happened the other day. I look forward to Saturday."

He winked and suddenly hugged Levi, taking him by surprise. Levi didn't know how to react and hesitated to hug back. Then, he remembered the promise he made to himself. Don't screw this up. He hugged Eren back then they both split apart. Eren grinned walking back to his car, waving back at Levi before driving away.

Levi sighed. "Did that seriously just happen?"

"_Yes, it did. I saw the whole thing. You two are adorable."_

Levi looked to his side and saw Marco standing there with that stupid smile on his face. He gave Marco a deadly glare.

"Marco, you son of a bitch."

Marco gulped nervously and held up his hands. "_Uh haha, hey what's with the hostility?"_

"If you weren't already dead, I would kill you. You told that bastard where I worked."

"_Huh? Levi, what are you talking about?"_ Marco backed up slightly.

"Oh, you know. You met him the other day. Scary looking guy. Cheeks burned up to only show all his teeth. Piercing yellow eyes. Long hair, raspy voice. I believe his name is Rogue?"

"_Wait a second. Oh, that guy?! He said he was a friend of yours. He scared me a little when I met him, so I just gave him the answer he needed. Oh jeez, I didn't mean any harm by it, Levi. I'm super sorry. Was that guy bad or something?"_

"More like a colossal jackass who has been haunting me for years. Thanks to you he ruined my first….date with Eren. And now work is gonna be a pain in the ass as well. Fortunately, not for long."

"_Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't know."_ Marco gave a reassuring smile then stopped to think. "_Wait, fortunately? What do you mean by that?"_

Levi shook his head. "It's not important right now. But I need to get going. I need to meet with some of my friends. And if you see Rogue's face again, don't tell him anything or I will give you a fate even worse than death. Understand?"

He nodded. "_Yes, sir. Loud and clear." _

Levi walked away and headed down the street. He kept walking until he spotted the small restaurant called 'Garrison Grill' across the stoplight. He walked inside and saw Erwin waving him down. He sat down at the booth and greeted Erwin, Mike, and Moblit. They all ordered their food and chatted about small things even after they received their lunch.

Erwin chuckled and looked at Levi. "So, how did the whole thing with Eren go today?"

"It went pretty good, I guess. He wasn't mad, just confused. He kinda asked me out on another date on Saturday." It still felt strange to Levi to say that word out loud.

"Whoa, really? Congrats, Levi. Glad to see your opening up more to dating now. I'll be honest, me and Hanji always had a feeling you two would go out sooner or later."

"Relax, eyebrows. He's not my boyfriend."

"But he is the first person I've seen you taking an interest to. Speaking of which," Erwin looked across from him, "how are you and Hanji doing lately, Moblit?"

Moblit fiddled with his fingers and smiled. "Oh, we've been good. After moving in with each other, it's been like a whole new outlook on the world for me. We're happy."

"Great to hear that! And thanks for asking us out to lunch. It's not often just us guys get to hang out." Erwin smiled.

"Well, actually, I invited you all here to talk to you about something." Moblit said.

They all looked at him questionably. "Oh? What is it?" Levi asked.

"A-as you all know, Hanji and I have been dating for over 3 years now. And there's really no one else I can see myself with. And you three are very close friends of hers. Levi, especially. What I'm trying to say is that….I'm planning to propose to her in a few days and I wanted to tell you all before I do."

They were all silent for a moment until Erwin laughed and patted Moblit on the back.

"Moblit! You're finally gonna do it, huh? I'm so happy for you. Hanji is gonna love this!"

Mike nodded and Levi smiled. To know Hanji for as long as he did and the possibility of her getting married made him feel overjoyed. He was happy that Hanji had this man who loved her so much. Even a little envious.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad to know you support me on this. There is one thing I'd like to as of Levi, though."

He sat up in his seat. "That depends, what do you need?" Levi asked

"If Hanji says yes, do you, um, would you like to be my best man?"

"Your best man?" Levi had to think for a moment. He had never been somebody's best man before, but at the same time if Hanji said yes it would be strange to have Levi as a maid of honor. He and Moblit did get along well and it was the least he could do for him. He nodded. "Alright, sure."

"Really? Oh thank you, Levi! Thank you so much!" Moblit smiled and reached over to shake his hand.

Erwin clapped. "Alright! Well then, let's propose a toast." He lifted up his glass of water as the others did the same. "To Moblit. We wish you all the luck in the world." They all clinked their glasses together and resumed their evening. For the first time in a few weeks, Levi felt carefree.

* * *

><p>Levi felt exhausted from the day's events when he came home. It was a lot to take in. He has a date with Eren in two days, Moblit is going to propose to Hanji soon, and not to mention he has something to do himself. Levi sat on his couch and groaned loudly.<p>

"Can't believe I looked all over town and couldn't even find one of those damn things." He muttered to himself.

"_Find what, bro?"_

He heard Isabel and turned around. It was the first time he's seen her since the other day, but she seemed nervous for some reason. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you some other time." He looked around and back at her. "Farlan?"

"_Yeah, um, about Farlan…."_ She scratched at her head. "_Well, he still feels really bad about what he said to you. He wants to apologize, but we wanted to give you your space. He won't come out until then. Have you cooled down by now?"_

"I suppose so."

"_Good."_

This time he heard Farlan and saw him appear. Farlan looked at the ground with a guilt-ridden expression. Isabel nudged him with her elbow.

"_Farlan? Anything you wanna say?"_

Farlan looked up at Levi. He straightened up his posture and took a deep breath. "_Levi, I am truly sorry for what I said to you. We were both upset and I said it out of my anger. It was way out of line. And I know how much you hate those words. It's like you said, you've heard it too much and I had no right to say what I did. But you need to know that that's not what I think of you. Nothing I said was true. I was angry and it just came out. You're my best friend. I don't wanna hurt you again like I did the other day. I don't wanna hurt either of you. I'm sorry."_

Levi nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, too. I said some pretty awful things to you as well. I didn't mean any of it either. It's not my place to put you on the spot like that. And yeah, it was hurtful. But I'll get over it. I can't stay mad at you forever. We're like brothers."

His eyes lit up. "_So we're cool?"_

"Yes, Farlan."

Isabel pumps her fist in the air. "_Yahoo! Glad you two have made up. I couldn't stand all that tension. Speaking of which, how did the whole thing with Eren go, hm bro?" _She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"What the-? How did you know about that?"

"_I know some ghosts. So come on! Give me some gossip!"_

Farlan laughed as Levi shook his head. "Well I got another date, if that's what you mean."

"_Whoa, what?!" _They both exclaimed.

"I explained to him the best way I could about our afternoon together and he understood. He wanted a second chance at our date and I accepted. We go out on Saturday."

"_Awesome! And you didn't say 'hang out' this time. Told you it was a date!"_ Isabel cheered.

"_But wait, I'm confused. You told him about your gift?"_

"No, I'm holding that off for now. What I told him wasn't a lie, though. I'll save this whole medium stuff for another day."

"_I like the idea of you opening up more, big bro. You almost never act this way with anyone. I think that whole near death experience brought out a new you. Or maybe….wait…."_

"What?"

Farlan and Isabel looked at each other and grinned. Levi raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to them. "What are you idiots smiling about?"

"_Levi, could it be possible you're falling in love?" _Farlan asked.

Levi stepped back. "In love? Where the fuck did that come from?"

"_I don't know. Think about it. You've obviously been intrigued with this guy for a while now, long before the whole drowning incident. And now you're going on dates. Romantic dates, Levi. Something I recall you calling 'stupid' last year. Isabel and I might be dead, but we know infatuation when we see it."_

He held his hands up. "Easy, cupids. Sure, I might like him a little. But let's wait a while before I can actually say I'm in love. I don't really know much about Eren and I certainly don't fall in love that easy. Considering the dead mother he doesn't like to talk about, I have a feeling I have much more to learn. And he has much to learn about me."

"_Alright, alright. So what else is new?"_

"What else is new? Well, Moblit is gonna propose to Hanji soon. And I agreed to be his best man if she says yes."

"_Oh my gosh, so much good news! I can just see it now. Mrs. Hanji Berner. Can you just imagine? And seeing you as a best man? Now that will be a sight to see." _Isabel jumped up and down with excitement. She stopped and turned serious suddenly. "_Oh yeah, now that you and Farlan have made up, would you mind telling me what it was you were looking for?"_

"_Huh? What're you guys talking about?"_

"_Big bro came home and said he couldn't find something he was looking all over town for. He wouldn't tell me what it was. C'mon, Levi! I'm dying with curiosity. And I'm already dead!"_

"I can't tell you. Not now."

"_Aww, why not?"_

"Because I can't take the risk. This thing that I'm doing needs to be discreet for now. If I mention it at all, well…." He looked around the room and sighed. "Just be patient. You'll find out soon. I read about it dozens of times, so I'm certain it could work."

"_What is it? What will work?" _Farlan asked.

Levi brought his finger up to his lips and the two groaned. He needed to be as discreet as possible. It didn't matter who he was talking to. However, he couldn't find the important thing he was looking for today. Perhaps he could find them online, but he had to make sure it would be the best he could get. It might end up being a little longer than he expected to reach his goal. For now, he decided to focus on other matters. Like the date he had with a certain brunette in the next two days coming up.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So...what do you guys think Levi's planning?_


	8. Date Night

_A/N: I got this one done fast. Enjoy some ereri. Also, a new OC, enjoy him too._

* * *

><p>"Now just be yourself and don't get distracted by any ghost you might happen to see." Hanji said smiling. She sat down on Levi's couch as she saw him pacing around trying to make himself look good for his date. "You look fine, Levi. You're not overdressed and your hair looks nice slicked back. Though personally, I would've gone with ruffled."<p>

He growled. "Why did I tell you about tonight in the first place?"

"Because I'm your best buddy! Take dating advice from somebody who already has someone special by her side. Mike ain't gonna do it and Erwin has his own complex ways to get dates."

"Tch. Whatever. I should get going. He said he'd be here in 10 minutes. Help yourself to anything here, but please don't make a mess. I know how you can be." He grabbed his room key and headed towards the door.

"No problem! I'll probably head out soon anyway. Moblit said he wanted to do something later. Have a nice time!"

"You as well." He exited out the door and took the elevator downstairs. When he got to the first floor he spotted Todd. Todd was the son of the buildings landlord. He was just the ordinary simple young man. Todd liked to look after the apartments because he was very bright, but was shy when it came to talking to the tenants. He reminded Levi of Armin a little bit in personality, but not in appearance. Todd had short, wavy auburn hair, freckles, and wore large spectacles. Most likely an inch taller than Eren.

"Hello, Todd."

The young man flinched when he heard his name. He gave a nervous smile when he spotted Levi. "O-Oh, hello Mr. Ackerman. I almost didn't recognize you. How have you been lately, sir?"

"I've been okay. But there's no need to be so formal, Todd. You've known me for over a year now. What about you? Haven't seen you around."

"Oh, well um, I've been a little busy helping my mom run this place. I-I might even start community college soon."

"I see. Good job. Tell her I said hi. And Todd, I need to ask a favor. If a package comes in for me in a couple days, can you inform me about it immediately? It's very important."

"O-Of course, Mr. Ackerman. I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"Thanks. Well it's been nice talking to you again Todd, but I must be going. I have a date today."

"Oh, okay. Goodbye, Mr. Ackerman. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He awkwardly waved his hand as Levi walked through the front doors. He only waited a few short minutes until Eren arrived in his car to pick him up. Jesus, did he look good. Eren was wearing a black dress shirt with a same colored tie. His brown hair was still present as messy locks, but something about it tonight seemed more...attractive. He got into the car and greeted Eren as they drove off. Eren lightly chuckled.

"What?" Levi asked.

"I thought you looked good on the first night we went out, but you look positively great tonight."

Levi's cheeks warmed up and he looked out the window. "So, what exactly is this place you were talking about?"

"It's this great place me, Mikasa, and Armin go to every once in a while. It's a steakhouse and the steak there is awesome. You might've seen it before. It's called 'Rose.' My buddy Connie works there with our friend Reiner, so I get pretty good seats when I go eat there. I have a feeling you'll like it."

They arrived at their destination after a while of driving. 'Rose' looked so nice on the outside, Levi was afraid of how nice it might look like indoors. It was fairly big, the name written in red cursive, next to it two roses and stems with thorns. When they walked inside, the atmosphere was great. The lighting wasn't too bright and was very relaxing. The booths and tables looked comforting and the smell of the delicious food filled the air.

"Connie, hey!" Eren said to whom Levi assumed was Connie. He had a shaven bald head and seemed to be just an inch shorter than Levi, one of rare occasions he was actually taller than someone. Connie grinned widely when he spotted Eren.

"Eren! What's up?"

"Here on a date. Table for two, please."

"You got it, man!" Connie looked over to Levi and gave a warm smile. He grabbed two menus and sat them to their table. "You guys enjoy yourselves," he said and walked off to resume seating.

"Well, he's certainly lively."

"Haha, that's Connie for you! Wait until you see Reiner."

"Can't wait," he said sarcastically. Levi really liked the choices of dishes on the menu. Eren sure knows how to pick a restaurant. He looked up at Eren who was busy looking at the menu and faintly saw Carla's hand on his shoulder. 'Just ignore it,' he thought. He wouldn't let tonight be ruined as well, even if Carla was a kind woman. He continued to look over the choices when he sensed Eren staring at him.

"What're you thinking of getting?" He asked.

"Perhaps a steak. You did say it was pretty good."

"Good choice. I'm getting the same thing. How do you like yours?"

"Medium." No pun intended there.

He then saw a tall, built, blond young man headed towards their table, notepad in hand. He took a guess that this guy was Reiner. Reiner arrived and smiled at the two.

"Hey there, Eren. Nice seeing you here again! And I see you've brought company."

"Yeah. This is Levi. Levi, this is my friend Reiner."

"Nice to meet you, Levi." Reiner said holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Levi reached over and shook his hand. Levi wasn't really keen on meeting new people, but he did it to be polite. Reiner nodded and lifted up his notepad again.

"So what can I get you two?"

"We'll both have the signature steaks." Eren stated. "Medium for both."

"Alright. I'll go put your orders in. Be back in a while."

He put his notepad away and left the two. Now it was just him and Eren again. Eren shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "So, um, now might be my chance to start over our last conversation. I'd still like to know more about you. But I need you to let me know if my questions are getting too personal."

"Okay, brat. Ask away."

"Hm, let's see. How about….why you came to live in the city of Shiganshina? Mikasa told me once that you've never lived here your whole life."

"Well, many reasons. I finally graduated high school and I was looking for a new place to live. I was Hanji's roommate at the time. Eventually, Mikasa told me of these new apartments that opened up, so I figured why not and came to live here. Wasn't too far from my old city. Hanji came with me too, but she found her own place. Erwin and Mike also went to college here, so we were all lucky and got to stick together."

"You didn't live with your dad at the end of high school?"

"No. Some things….happened and we went our separate ways. None of us really cared leaving the other and ever since I left, I haven't heard from him since. Sometimes I wonder if the bastard is even alive at all now. I don't really care."

"It must be awful. Having such a careless, unloving father. I'm sorry that had happened to you."

"Yeah, me too. But I still had people who looked out for me."

"That's good. I can't imagine what that'd be like with me and my dad. I guess the most important thing is that he's out of your life now."

"I suppose so."

"Alright, I asked you a question. Now it's your turn." He gave Levi a sheepish smile.

"Let's see. How did you meet Armin and Mikasa?"

"Oh! I knew Armin first. We've been best friends since elementary school. People called us an unbreakable duo. A few years later in middle school, we met Mikasa. I learned that not only did she go to the same school as me, but she also lived next door. She eventually moved to a new place in town, but we grew close as neighbors. She became like sister to me."

"That would explain why you're so special to her."

He giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

They saw Reiner heading over to their table, food in hand. He put it out in front of them and let them be. Eren quickly started devouring his steak as Levi started out slowly. He watched as Carla's hand patted Eren's shoulder while he ate. The gesture made Levi smile.

"You like it?"

"Hm?"

"I can see you smiling."

"Oh, yeah. It tastes really good."

"Glad I picked the right place. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well….on that day you almost drowned, were you expecting anyone to save you? Like anybody?" Eren looked very unsure about discussing the subject.

Levi played around with his fork. "To be honest, no. I legitimately thought I was going to die that night. I don't know how to describe it. I was panicking and the life was draining out of me. Then, the next thing I knew you saved me. And I wasn't as scared as before. What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was walking from Armin's place. My car was somewhere next to the park so I had to walk through. But I heard a loud crash sound and followed it. I didn't know it was you at first, but I knew whoever fell down there was in trouble. So I dived in no matter how damn cold it was. I was horrified when I saw that it was you. I had to call an ambulance immediately."

"Heh. How lucky I was. I am grateful, you know that right?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm happy we're getting to know more of each other out of it. I wanted to do this way before the incident, but I didn't know how to approach you. No offense, but you were a bit intimidating when I met you."

"So I've heard."

Eren laughed and they both continued eating their meal. Levi carefully took glances at Eren's shoulder, noticing Carla's hand waving at him. He smiled and knew everything tonight would be fine. And for once, nothing came to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p>After they finished their meal, they paid the bill and headed out the doors. Before walking out, Connie smirked at Eren giving him a thumbs up. Eren gave one back, thankfully going unnoticed by Levi. They got into the car and drove off. They pulled up in front of the apartments and Eren hummed.<p>

"I'm glad everything worked out tonight. I had a nice time."

"Me too. Thanks, Eren."

They both just ended up staring at one another until Levi broke the silence. "What?"

Eren shook his head and smirked. "Sorry, it's just….you're really cute, that's all."

Levi blushed slightly and sighed. He quickly kissed Eren's cheek and unbuckled his seat belt, opening the door. "Goodnight," he muttered and exited the car. However, he still saw Eren's now-red face staring at him with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah. Goodnight." He said back and started up the car again. Levi watched his car drive away until it was out of sight. He gave a half smile and walked inside. When he entered his home, he saw his two friends waiting for him.

"_Levi! How did it go? Your face is red."_ Isabel ran up to him, the biggest look of excitement on her face.

"I….had a really nice time. I would surely do it again." And he meant it. Every word.


	9. Spiritual Cleansing

Levi woke up to the sound of his door being knocked on. He stretched and got out of bed, not caring if whoever was at the door saw him in his pajamas. Yes, he wore them. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Todd. He held a small box in his hands. Levi's eyes lit up.

"Uh, hello Mr. Ackerman. Good morning. My apologies if I woke you up, sir. B-But I've brought that package you wanted me to retrieve. Here you go." He held out the box to him. Levi took it and smiled.

"Excellent job, Todd. Thank you very much. You don't know how important it is that I got this."

"You're welcome, Mr. Ackerman. Well, um, I should be going now. I need to resume work. Have a nice day, sir." He blushed from embarrassment and walked away as Levi waved goodbye to him.

He closed the door and hugged the box close to his chest. "It's finally here," he whispered to himself. "I need to get ready as soon as possible. I have to do everything it said right away."

He hid the box under the kitchen sink and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, he gathered all his cleaning supplies and got to work. He cleaned every surface imaginable, careful not to miss a beat. As he cleaned off his kitchen counter, Farlan appeared in front of him.

"_What's with the crazy cleaning? I mean, I know you enjoy it, but you already did it for this month."_

"Be patient. I'll tell you and Isabel later. Right now I'm a little busy. This is important."

Farlan nodded and gave him his space. After another hour of cleaning, he finally finished. The place looked spotless. When he put everything away, he looked around the whole apartment to find no sign of his friends. He walked into the living room and called out for them.

"Farlan, Isabel. You there?"

They both appeared almost immediately. "_Alright, big bro. I demand to finally know what you're up to. You've kept us in the dark for too long." _Isabel commanded.

"_Yeah, I'd like to know as much as her."_

"Fine, just keep your voices down." He looked around the room. "I'm going to do something that's crazy, but hopefully, it will work. I can't say it out loud or…." he growled. "Look, the job I need you two to do is stay out of this place for an hour. Maybe two hours. After that you can come in here. But please, do as I say and don't come in here under any circumstances. No matter what you hear."

"_I still don't understand, what is it?" _Isabel asked.

"_I think I have an idea what you're doing. But are you sure it's safe?"_

"As long as I do it right." Levi ran into his room and came back, a small cologne bottle in his hands. He held it up to the two. "What does this look like to you?"

Farlan raised an eyebrow. "_What kind of a question is that? It looks like a regular cologne bottle."_

"You'd think so, right?" He whispered under his breath. He put the bottle into his pocket and gave them a stern look. "Alright. I need to two to get out now. And remember what I said."

"_But Levi-"_

"No, Isabel. Go!"

She flinched but did as he said and disappeared. Farlan wished him luck and left as well. When he was sure they were done, he used the cologne bottle to spray every opening exit. The exit door, the doors to other rooms, the closet, and even the vents. He grabbed the box from under the sink and cut it open carefully, making sure not harm what was inside and held it under the kitchen counter, out of sight. He grabbed a lighter from a kitchen drawer, put it in his pocket, and took a deep breath.

"Rogue! Show yourself, asshole!" He yelled.

It only took a few short moments before the spirit appeared before him with that horrid smile.

"_Hello, you little demon. This is the first time you've ever invited me to see you. Come on, I know you. You're hiding something."_

"What, is it wrong for me to talk to you and not the other way around?"

Rogue took a few steps closer. "_Oh, no. I'm not complaining, but you haven't done this since you were a little boy. Did you finally grow tired of those two morons and come crawling back like the weak bastard child you are?"_

"God, you really never know when to shut up, do you? I just thought I'd ask you a few questions."

"_Ask away, freak. I don't lie to myself like you do."_

"Hm." He tightened his grip on the box and stared down into Rogue's glowing yellow eyes. "Tell me something, Rogue. Do you like to spite me?"

"_It's only the most entertaining thing to me in this boring afterlife. You're easy to break over a few words."_

"Why, though? What would you gain from that? What did I ever do to you to make you do this to me? For fucks sake, Rogue, I was a kid."

"_You really want to know, pipsqueak?" _He floated upwards to look down on him, Levi making sure the box was still kept out of sight. "_I'll tell you why. You have something all of us stuck here in this godforsaken world want: Life. We want our chance to live again. To not walk in our agony in the streets and have a person walk through us like it's nothing. You could have used your freakish ability to help us pass on years ago. But you act as a coward and pretend like it doesn't exist out of your own hidden fear. Isn't that right? I want to live. You take your life for granted. And I hate you for that. That's why I enjoy seeing you hurt. Even when you were a helpless child."_

"You did all that to me because of your jealousy?! Do you know how many goddamn years I've suffered because of you? You and those assholes put me into depression! You can pass on yourself. The only problem with you ghosts is that you don't know how to. It's not my responsibility! You think I wanted this ability? You think I asked to be a freak? To look around and see the suffering of the dead? To never be normal?! I'll have this ability until the day I die myself!"

"_And that's why no one will love you! Your own father didn't even love you." _His smile widened. "_And you know what? I doubt that Jaeger boy would actually like you either, once he finds out who you really are. Just like that one friend. Remember her?"_

That was the last straw for Levi. His right hand clenched into a fist as he shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. There are people out there who love me. It may not be romantic love, but it is platonic love. Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Moblit, Mikasa, Petra, even Farlan and Isabel. They love me for who I am. They love me with or without this ability. Hell, I kinda knew that for a long time, but I was stupid enough to believe every word you told me!" He snickered. "But now, I won't have to listen to that raspy fucking voice of yours anymore."

"_Oh? And just what do you mean by that?"_

Levi smirked and brought out the box. He opened it and inside were incense sticks along with a holder. Rogue's eyes filled with horror at the sight of it. Levi brought out one of the sticks and placed it into the holder, bringing out the lighter from his pocket. Rogue ran up closer, a panicked look on his face.

"_Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't you know what that can do to me?"_

"I know. I've been doing some reading lately, and if what it says is correct, you'll be out of my life forever. I'm doing you a favor, Rogue. Your shitty afterlife will come to an end shortly."

Rogue quickly tried to disappear, but to no avail. He tried and tried but nothing seemed to work. "_No! What's going on here?! Why can't I leave? What did you do?"_

Levi brought out the cologne bottle and put it out in front of him. "Holy water. You can't leave because I sprayed it over any exit you would use. Nice of the church to lend me some."

"_No! You bastard! Do you realize what you're doing?! I'm supposed to pass on by myself! And you are ruining everything! Just let me leave, you freak!"_

Levi lit up the lighter and moved it closer to the incense stick. "I always knew deep down you were a coward. In the end, you're just like every other ghost. Just a wandering soul."

"_NO!"_

He lit up the stick and it started to burn. The smoke traveled across the room, circling around Rogue. He started to scream and fell to the floor, covering his eyes. He crawled towards Levi holding out his hand and swatting.

"_No! No, stop! Extinguish that damn thing! It burns! It burns all over! Please….it hurts!" _He cried out.

"How does it feel to be the one in pain, Rogue? It really fucking sucks doesn't it?"

He continued to cry out in pain as he lay on the floor. Levi took another stick and lit it up. He carried it in his hand and walked around the apartment. He wanted to make sure every room was cleansed. When he walked back something strange was happening to Rogue. A golden aura formed around him. He was wailing as the glow grew bigger by the second. Levi had never seen such a thing before. His eyes widened in disbelief as Rogue's mouth started to heal. The skin began to heal around his jaw and his face looked normal again. The raspiness of his voice disappeared and became clear. Rogue's cries went from soft sobs to quiet gasping. The golden aura that was surrounding him formed a halo atop his head.

Now Levi knew what this meant. Rogue slowly rose up from the floor, carefully caressing his cheeks. He cried tears of joy and smiled at Levi. The smile seemed friendly, something he never saw from Rogue before. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Rogue bounced with happiness and walked over to Levi.

"_T-Thank you! Thank you so much, Levi! You….freed me…!" _His voice was so clear and his aura was heavenly. Even the eyes seemed welcoming.

"Is that really you, Rogue?"

"_Yes! This is who I really am! My true self. Allen. You saved me. My soul was stuck in a dark place for a long, long time. I let the horrible moments of my death turn me into a monster. Oh, Levi. I sincerely apologize for all the terrible things I must've done to you in my old self. But I don't expect you to forgive me. The things I did are unforgivable. I made you believe that you were a worthless person."_

"Wait, you're really the same Rogue who did all those things to me?"

"_Yes. And it's Allen. Rogue was just a nickname I got from you. Like I said, I feel awful for what I did to you. I truly do. The same goes for Farlan and Isabel. But now, thanks to you, my spirit can pass on into heaven. Or wherever we're destined to go. This warmth….it's beautiful. I feel amazing. You saved me."_

Levi's thoughts proved right. Allen was restored to his true self because of him. Rogue was just an embodiment of his suffering. Of how much he wanted to live again after experiencing an unfair death. It reminded him of why most ghost wandered at night longing to be free. They were stuck in that pointless cycle trying their hardest to pass on.

"Alright….Allen. I forgive you."

"_You what?"_

"Let me finish. I can forgive Allen because he seems like a good person who just had a shitty end. But I'll never be able to forgive Rogue. I hate Rogue more than anyone I've ever known, alive or dead. He's someone I'll never be able to look at and not want to bash his fucking skull in. Rogue had caused me too much pain. But he's gone now. All that remains is you, Allen."

"_I understand. You're right to make that decision. We can both be free of our conscious now!"_

"Well, maybe you can. I'm always gonna be a medium. There's always going to be ghosts out there who want to cause me pain. But now I know how to take care of that." He gestured over to the incense sticks and holy water.

"_Then I wish you the best of luck. It's time for me to pass on. I've waited too long for this moment."_ His golden aura glowed brighter and his halo sparkled.

"Of course." Levi thought for a second. "Hold on a second, Allen!"

"_What is it?"_

"If you….if you happen to see her on the other side, tell her I said hi. And that I hope she's doing well."

Allen smiled. "_I'll happily do that for you."_ Allen started to fade away into a bright light, waving at Levi one last time. "_Goodbye, Levi."_

And with that he was gone forever.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He couldn't believe it. It was actually over. Rogue was gone. After all these years, he was finally gone. He walked over to the box of incense and squeezed them gently in his palm. He put the items away and gave out a wide smile.

"Goodbye, Allen."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Rogue is gone, but I'll be showing more of him in Levi's backstory coming soon. However, there's gotta be more ereri_


	10. Maybe More Than Friends

I'm sorry for how long this chapter took! I went on major writers block, but here it is! I also wanna give a special thank you to **titania2811** for offering to be my beta reader!

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Allen passed on. And since then, life had seemed less worrisome and stressful. In fact, life was becoming much better. Not only was he not being haunted, Levi had lately been texting Eren almost every day, much to the teasing of his ghostly friends. Although he enjoyed talking to Eren, he felt very confused. Levi wasn't exactly sure what the two of them were. Friends? Perhaps more? He figured he was overthinking it too much.<p>

Levi decided to spend his afternoon down at the cemetery. He never really came to visit anyone in particular. It was just to chat up with the spirits that were still lingering. After the incident with Allen, Levi grew a new kind of respect for ghosts. Most of them weren't that bad.

"_You seem to have a very excellent gift on your hands. Cherish it, hun."_

"_I've enjoyed talking to you. It's been a while since I've had a visitor."_

"_You're a really cool guy, mister! I wish I could've grown up to be like you."_

He wrapped up his conversations and heard his ringtone go off. Hanji was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, Levi! Are you busy today, pal?"

"No, not really."

"Great! Moblit and I are inviting everyone to Recon to hang out. Are you at home? I'll come pick you up."

"Sure, I guess. But I'm at the cemetery."

"Oh, okay. I know where that is, just meet me at the front gates. See you in a while!"

Recon was a very large place for a good time. It had a restaurant and bar along with an arcade, laser tag, a dance floor, and even a roller skating rink. When Levi and Hanji arrived, Moblit and the others were already waiting for them. The others being Erwin, Mike, Petra, Eld, and Gunther. Of course, Levi was able to spot Auruo's entity beside Petra. Hanji smiled and sat next to Moblit while Levi took a seat next to Erwin.

Hanji gathered everyone's attention. "Okay, guys. I know we don't normally do this as much as we used to, but I'm glad most of you could show up. Unfortunately, Nanaba couldn't show up because she's still in Venice. But I have very exciting news for you all!" She pulled out a diamond ring from her pocket and placed it on her finger. Moblit blushed as some of the others gasped. Hanji laughed and smiled widely. "Surprise! Moblit and I are engaged! We're gonna get married!"

Levi and Erwin smiled and the rest clapped, offering their congratulations. They spent the next few minutes talking about the engagement and Moblit explained to Hanji of how Levi was going to be the best man. Levi joined in the conversation, but was momentarily distracted by Auruo.

"_I remember the day I proposed to Petra. How the time flies, huh, Levi?"_

He nodded in agreement. It would be almost five years since then and almost three years since his death. Petra never liked to talk about it, but everyone knew how much she missed him. Levi had never told her about Auruo, but Auruo was content with just being by her side, even if she couldn't see him. His thoughts were broken when Moblit got up.

"Alright, guys." He said. "Today's a day to have fun. So, drinks are on me! Order whatever you'd like or go out to the games. We may not be teenagers, but we are still young as we wanna be. We're not too old yet!"

The others laughed and ordered their drinks and continued their chatting, Levi remaining quiet most of the time, just listening.

"You're not gonna order anything to drink?" Erwin asked him.

Levi shook his head. "I'm good with water." Levi didn't have a good reputation with alcohol. Or more like people with alcohol. Either way, he wasn't really that much of a drinker. He preferred to stay away from it.

After almost an hour of eating and drinking, they decided to partake in the activities. Hanji dragged her husband-to-be to the dance floor. Petra, Eld, and Gunther went to go roller skating, while Erwin and Mike left to laser tag. Levi decided to just walk around, maybe watch a few of them enjoy themselves. When he passed through the arcade, he spotted a familiar set of green eyes. He walked closer to the group he was in.

"Eren?"

Eren looked over to his direction and smiled. He briefly walked away from his group and was now a few steps away from Levi. "Hey, Levi! What a coincidence. What're you doing here?"

"Just here for a sort of engagement party for Hanji. Her and the others are off doing their own thing, so I just thought I'd walk around. You?"

"Oh, I'm just here with Armin and the guys. Did you say Hanji's engaged? That's awesome news! I gotta tell her congratulations." He looks over to his group then looks back at Levi with a sheepish smile. "Hey, um, you want me to keep you company? You know, since you're not with your friends right now?"

"What about your friends? Aren't you spending time with them?"

"They won't mind. We come here almost every week, anyway. Besides, we haven't really spent time together since our date."

Levi crossed his arms and sighed. "If you want to, kid. I ain't stopping you."

"Cool." Eren stated. He ran back to Armin and whispered in his ear, quickly heading back. Levi noticed how Armin smiled back at them, Jean giving them a stupid grin. Levi simply rolled his eyes and walked away with Eren.

"So why aren't you with your friends?" Eren asked.

He shrugged. "I guess stuff like this isn't really my thing. I never was a social person."

"Why's that?"

The ability to see ghosts on a regular basis. "I don't know. I grew up in a rough neighborhood. We didn't necessarily have time for these kinds of things. Too busy focusing on other matters."

"'We?"

"Me and my old man. He would be too busy with work and I'd just go and do my own thing. But since he couldn't give allowance, I mostly just spent my time in parks. I noticed over the years that I still carry that habit. Kinda silly mentioning that."

"I see nothing wrong with that. Outdoors can be a very peaceful place. When there's no annoying people around." Eren chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I mostly did it to get away from everything. And for a moment, it worked. But eventually, you need to return to reality. I hated talking to people growing up. I'm over that, though."

"You said it was a rough neighborhood. You seemed to have it bad in your childhood. It's at least comforting you got out of that lifestyle. I had my bad times growing up, but damn."

"Well….there were people out there who looked out for me."

"Like Hanji and Erwin?"

"Yeah. There was another before them, but I don't like talking about it."

"That's okay. You don't have to." Eren paused then slightly laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just….you're such an interesting person, Levi. But I can't help having the feeling that there's another side of you that I have yet to see. A very extraordinary side." He looked down and smiled at him.

Levi hummed and looked to his side. "Something like that, Jaeger. I wouldn't know about extraordinary."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you'll show me that side."

As they continued walking, they came across the laser tag section. They both could overhear the shouts coming from inside. Levi could've sworn he heard Erwin and Mike. He suddenly felt Eren's fingers intertwining with his own. He looked up at him and noticed the light shade of pink on his face.

Eren gave a nervous laugh. "I, uh, know laser tag might not be your thing, but….would you mind coming to play with me?"

He thought it over for a second, their hands still interweaved. He supposed playing laser tag with Eren wouldn't be so bad. Levi nodded. "Alright, as long as you don't tag me."

Eren dragged both of them to the admission, paying to get in. They walked inside and grabbed their gear, heading into the game. They pointed their lasers left and right, tagging the other opponents. Eren would sometimes cover Levi from being hit, overhearing the opponents curse from losing. After a few minutes, it was finally them against the last two. Coincidentally, the other last two were Erwin and Mike.

"Well, this is a surprise," Mike muttered.

The four tried constantly to tag one another, but the victors in the end were Erwin and Mike. The four of them turned in their gear and exited out, chuckling amongst themselves.

"Good game, guys!" Erwin said. "And I'm guessing you must be Eren, yeah?"

"Yup. You two must be Erwin and Mike. It's nice to finally meet you. Levi's told me a lot about you guys."

"I hope not bad things," Mike joked.

"Don't tempt me," Levi replied.

"Haha, well, it's nice to meet you as well Eren. Mike and I are heading to the dance floor in a while. Perhaps you and Levi would like to join us?" Erwin smirked at Levi, but got an unamused expression in return.

Eren scratched his head. "Oh gee, I'd really love to, Erwin, but I'll be heading out soon. My friend is my only ride home tonight."

"I understand. Maybe some other time."

"Sure. You two seem pretty cool."

"Thanks, Eren. You too. Levi, if you need us, you know where we'll be."

They walked away and the two were left alone again. Levi sighed and looked at Eren's shoulder. No hand. Nothing. Eren looked back down at him. "Erwin seems nice. Mike doesn't talk much, but he seems okay, too."

"Yeah, they're good people. If it wasn't for Erwin, Hanji and I would probably have been in jail at age 14."

"Hehe, were you and Hanji really that bad?"

"Long story short, we don't regret it. We lived a little more than all those selfish assholes. I'm really happy that she's getting married, though. She's gonna be the happiest she's ever been. To tell you the truth, I kinda always felt a little guilty being her friend. Or any of theirs."

"How come?"

"They've done so many good things for me, but I can never do the same back. I just….there's not many people I know who're like them. I've struggled with so many things, Eren. I still am. But I've been learning to deal with them on my own. They don't need to keep my problems on their shoulders. I know who I am and I won't ever forget it."

Silence fell between them until Eren pulled Levi into a warm embrace. The hug felt so sincere, so caring. Eren held on tightly, as if he was going to lose the shorter male.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered against his ear. "Nobody's perfect, Levi. Obviously, you've been through some hard times, but that's all in the past. You're here now. You're not a bad person. You may seem intimidating on the outside, but inside, you're really kind and gentle. I really admire that about you."

"Y-You mean that?"

"Yes."

Levi closed his eyes and returned the hug, squeezing Eren's back. He felt Eren pull back, but still kept his eyes closed, wanting to stay in the moment. Levi didn't know why, but those words meant a lot, coming from Eren. He suddenly felt a softness connect with his lips. He opened his eyes to see Eren's lips on his own, the latter's eyes closed this time. Eren broke the kiss, cheeks blushing with a face that looked just as shocked as Levi's.

"U-Um, uh….I….I'm sorry…." He stuttered.

"N-No, it's fine-"

"Hey, Eren!"

They turned around to see Jean and Armin waving them down.

"C'mon, Jaeger! It's getting late and Armin and I got things to do." Jean shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" He shouted back.

Before he could run off, Levi grabbed hold of his wrist. Levi didn't know exactly what he was doing. He just sort of improvised. Eren looked back to him, confused. Levi pulled him back into one last hug, which Eren thoroughly accepted. They pulled apart as Levi looked into Eren's beautiful eyes.

"We should go on another date soon." He said.

Eren smiled and nodded, running back to Jean and Armin. They looked back at one another until other people crowded around them.

Levi didn't notice until now how much his face was warming up.


End file.
